


While The Sun Shines

by SunshineandCoffee



Series: Solangelo Forever! [1]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bad Pick-Up Lines, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-15
Updated: 2019-06-15
Packaged: 2020-05-12 11:01:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19227847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineandCoffee/pseuds/SunshineandCoffee
Summary: Nico has never been a morning person. So, when Jason drags him out of bed to go jogging, he's not happy. Until he bumps into someone too blond and too sunny for his own good...





	While The Sun Shines

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back! This time, it's Solangelo (I love them SO much). Thanks to all those who read, commented and left kudos on my first fanfic. I hope this one's even better. It's amazing to write all these as I try to live up to my name and spread the warmth. It gets a lot easier with people like you all.  
> Much love:)  
> Sunshine and Coffee

Jason Grace had made up his mind that he wanted to die at the tender age of 18. He had made it his mission to drag an understandably sleepy (morning people sucked!) and glaring-holes-into-his-shirt Nico out his bed. To go for a jog. Yes. A jog. Nico felt the urge to puke every time he thought of waking up at freaking 7 a.m. and jogging.

  
Nico had always been nocturnal in a way. He felt strangely motivated to do the most impossible things at night. His downstairs neighbour had often woken up to sounds of furniture being dragged across the floor and what sounded suspiciously like a vacuum cleaner. Knowing whose room the noise was coming from though, she decided to let it rest, lest the owner murder her with his icy, sharp glare or strangle her with his impossibly skinny black jeans.

So, he was used to waking up hours after the Sun had risen. He didn’t see the point of watching a sunrise and didn't remember ever seeing one. Why would anyone get up at an ungodly hour to see the sunrise when they could easily sleep in and see the sunset? Sunsets were more realistic anyway. Sunrises gave you hope. And that, Nico had realised was a very dangerous thing...

  
So, when Jason asked him to get his “lazy butt off that bed”, he simply spared him some special hand gestures that he reserved for occasions like these. He hadn’t really expected the moron to drag him out of bed the next morning. No one who thought their life was precious would do that. Except this was Jason. He didn't think at all. Something about thinking that interfered with being nuts.

  
So here he was, a week into this ridiculously unfair routine he wanted no part of. He sure looked like shit. He hadn't had more than 3 hours of sleep since a week. He had bags under his eyes, his hair was even more of a mess than usual which was bound to happen when he’d been dragged out of bed and his signature scowl had become more or less permanent now. It made him look scarier than usual and further minimized any human interaction, which shouldn’t have been possible considering the showers in the gym interacted with people more than he did. But, absolutely no one wanted to run into a grumpy Nico di Angelo.

  
Except they did. Just when Nico thought he’d finally make it home without accident (yesterday’s rendezvous with the fire extinguisher hurt more than he'd ever admit), he bumped into something. It wasn’t bad though. It felt like he’d bumped into something really soft and warm, like a pillow.  
He realised that it was a person, when a pair of hands steadied him. He looked up through his hair to glare at the person who’d bumped into him, ignoring how he felt almost electrocuted because of the physical contact.

  
But his mind drew an utter and complete blank.

  
Who looked like that? This guy looked like sunshine personified. He had eyes the colour of the sky on a summer day, clear and blue, skin that looked like he spent every day at the beach, a gods-awful, bright grin that made his knees turn to jelly and that it seriously hurt to look at. He was wearing an abominable, orange hoodie that said “Here Comes The Sun” and he could barely check the chuckle that almost escaped him at the irony. His sunny, blond hair was beaded with sweat from running and his legs were peeping out from under his running shorts. His unfairly long legs.

  
Okay. He needed to stop. He was definitely not checking this guy out. He felt sick at the thought that he didn’t even know if this guy was straight. With his luck, Sunny Boy was as straight as a flagpole.

  
So, he did what he always did. He scowled. It didn’t help that Sunny Boy kept grinning like a maniac (A cute one, though. Shut up.) Seriously? He was trying to be intimidating here. Sunny Boy didn’t seem to get it. With his dark thundercloud façade rendered useless, he started fidgeting. Sunny Boy’s smile had scorched too many of his brain cells.

  
And then Sunny Boy had to go and speak too.  
“Hey, I know I’m cute, but I'd appreciate some subtlety next time!”

  
And he _winked_.

  
Nico felt himself going red. This was an off day for him. He usually found himself either glaring at people or ignoring them altogether. Cute guys winking at him wasn’t really part of his routine.

  
If this was rare, what happened next was unimaginable. His mouth worked of its own accord and he found himself saying,  
“Cute? I'd say hot. And you’re not too smooth yourself, sunshine.”

  
Sunny Boy’s eyes twinkled with mirth and Nico found himself yelling a quick “See you around, sunshine!” as he jogged off towards the dorms building.

  
As he rounded a corner, a thought struck him like a bag of bricks. What had Sunny Boy been doing on campus at 6:30 in the morning? Did he go here as well? Of course he did. With Nico’s luck, he'd run into Sunny Boy in one of his classes.

  
Where had all the confidence he'd felt minutes before gone to? A faraway, faint voice told him Sunny Boy had taken it away with him.

  
Gods only knew what else he'd taken.

  
~

  
Will had never felt so starstruck in life.

  
He was a bit of a health freak. He guessed it came naturally with his choice of occupation. He was pre-med, after all (Hey, you couldn’t blame him for bragging a little. He'd slogged his ass off for longer than he remembered to get here.)

  
The last thing he'd expected was to be bumped into by someone while he was jogging. He was too bright to be missed (Not just hair wise!). But, fate had some nasty tricks up its sleeve.

  
Tousled, jet black hair that fell into his eyes, pale skin that reminded him of the way the moon shone, clear brown eyes and a tattoo that peeped out from behind his round neck black t-shirt.

  
Seriously, this guy was Will’s personal brand of perfection. He somehow managed to make a scowl look cute. And hot.

  
Whoa, whoa, whoa. Stop right there, William Solace. There’s no way he’s into guys.

  
But then he'd gone and called Will “hot” , his slight Italian accent wrapping itself beautifully around his words and Will had almost started hyperventilating.

  
Well, shoot him! He had it bad.

  
Will had always been a wallflower. He was one of the few people that almost lived in the library. He studied not because he had to, but because he loved to. Thick, new textbooks gave him a rush and practical tests gave him an adrenaline high. He was not your quintessential surfer/jock who rocked the party. In fact, he only spoke to people after they'd spoken to him.

  
So, what had happened with Angel Face was absolutely unexpected.

  
He’d had a few crushes here and there. He had been to High School after all. And high school was nothing if it wasn't appreciating the view. University had offered him quite a few decent spectacles too.

  
But, none of them had lingered in his mind long after he had pretended to be asleep to escape Cecil’s good-natured questions about why he'd been out of it all day.

  
Oh boy... It was going to be a long night. And a certain boy with hair too messy and eyes too deep was to be blamed.

  
~

  
Nico was late. For the millionth time. Jason had been over at Piper’s for the night and he'd asked Nico if he wanted to be woken up. But, Nico had defiantly said, “I'm not five, Grace.” Jason knew he wouldn’t get a word in edgewise if he said anything after that. So, he had wisely left Nico to calm his nerves. He'd only arrived the next morning with Dunkin’ Donuts for breakfast and had found his “grown-up” room mate asleep in what looked like a blanket fort.

  
He had switched promptly into mother-hen mode and had once again accomplished the feat of dragging Nico out of his bed (Yeah, practice makes perfect.)

  
But, Nico had still walked into class five minutes late, and he missed his double-shot espresso more than he cared to admit. He was Italian and coffee was life. Usually, he would've just skipped, but this was Art History, his favourite class and Mr. Brunner let him in because Nico was a bit of a favourite.

  
He was in already in his seat, when he had a creepy feeling he was being stared at. So, he chanced a glance to his left to glare at the idiot. And there he was.

  
Sunny Boy, in all his shining glory.

  
Nico’s jaw went slack and he could feel his heartbeat. What the hell? Sunny Boy hadn’t been in his class before. He would’ve definitely noticed. The waves of annoying happiness that radiated off him, that is. Nothing else.

  
He tried to pay attention to Mr. Brunner, but he couldn’t get Sunny Boy out of his head. For gods’ sake, he didn't even know if the guy was gay. But his sky blue eyes tracing the outline of Nico’s tattoo which now felt like it was burning... That was way too much distraction.

  
The bell rang after what felt like aeons and Nico slipped out of class as soon as he could. He didn't want any more run-ins.

  
~

  
Will had always been intuitive. So, he wasn’t surprised when Angel Face did walk into his Art History class five minutes late. But, that didn’t mean it was easy to keep his mouth shut.

  
In his black shirt that very unfairly showed of his toned torso and his tattoo, Angel Face looked seriously like an angel. Was this guy for real? He wore jeans and a shirt and looked like a model. Then, he gave Mr. Brunner an almost apologetic half-smile and Will was a goner.

  
Oh gods! This guy was too beautiful for his own good. This was illegal. You couldn’t do that to anyone.

  
He couldn’t quite help staring at Angel Face, and the latter had stared back at him. Will almost thought he'd seen a jaw drop there, but he didn't believe that could happen. So, he continued staring at the beautiful human being who was sitting directly to his right.

  
He thanked the cosmos for making him take Art History for extra credit. He could do with some eye candy.

  
~

  
Nico had gone to the library after what felt like years to pick up a reference book Mr. Brunner had recommended. He hadn’t expected to see a familiar mop of blond hair as he passed the Microbiology section.  
Before he knew it, Sunny Boy had seen him and was currently smiling at him with crinkles eyes. He was saying something but Nico could only notice the dozens of freckles scattered over his face. He felt like touching them.

  
He snapped out of his reverie when he heard Sunny Boy chuckling.

  
“You didn’t hear any of that, did you?”

  
A tentative, confused head shake.

  
“Let's start over. Hi! I’m Will Solace. We just met in Art History before you practically ran out of class. And I think I've seen you before that,” Sunny Boy, Will apparently, said with a cocky smile.

  
“Smooth, Solace. Real smooth,” Nico said flashing one of his rare grins.

  
“Well, at least I’m trying, Angel Face.” Will said.

  
What?! Angel Face?

  
Realising his slip-up, Will went really red and started ranting.

  
“I don’t really know your name and you look like an angel- I mean- Oh, I should just shut up!” he mumbled, taking his face in his hands.

  
Nico tried to mask the smile that broke through and failed.

  
“Nico. Nico di Angelo.”

  
Will risked a peek through his fingers to see him.

  
“And you’re adorable too, Solace.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Awww, the cuties!  
> What do you think? Tell me if you want me to continue along these lines and turn this into a series.  
> Kudos and comments are most welcome:)


End file.
